Loved Too Fervently
by LilDreamyGirl87
Summary: Because they loved each other too deeply, they both fall into the abyss of hell, burning and suffering through all eternity. Will it be too late to compensate for the cruel mistakes he made? [Seto x Serenity] One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. What else _can_ I say? What else do I _need_ to say?

**Note:** This is just a little one-shot that I wanted to write. A bit depressing though, perhaps… Actually, it's very depressing… Sometimes I wonder, am I depressed lately? Otherwise, why did I write it this way? But anyway, hope you will like it.

* * *

**Loved Too Fervently**

... ...One Shot... ...

* * *

_Good man is like a cup of water,  
__Healthy, but no taste when one drinks it.  
__Ruthless man is like a cup of wine,  
__Like sweet temptations,  
__Luring one to taste it,  
__And once being tasted,  
__One can never stop desiring it._

"Stop seeing him! You'll regret it one day!" Her big brother shouted at her. "I'd rather you go out with Tristan than _him_!" Angry voice revealed his spitefulness towards _him_.

"I can't. I love him. He loves me too! Stop trying to separate us!" She yelled back at her brother. "And why Tristan? Didn't you always oppose Tristan or Duke getting near me? What's so good about them? They're too normal, they can't give me surprises like _he_ can!"

"Tristan or Duke is better than that arrogant jerk you're dating now! At least I can be sure that they won't hurt you!" He said honestly. He truly was worried about her. He would allow no one to break her innocent heart.

"I don't want to argue anymore!" She cried, tears in her hazel eyes. "I'm tired of this day after day…"

"Then break up with him, forever!" He demanded, glaring at his beloved little sister.

"Why? Why do you want us separated forever? Just because you hate him? But that's none of my business! I want to be with him, forever!" She screamed back with all her might, ignoring how hurtful those words might have been to him.

"Not because I hate him, because he hates me so much _more_! He's going to use you to get to me! He'll break your heart completely just to make me sad! Wake up, Serenity!" He roared, unable to suppress his anger any longer, shaking her shoulders forcefully.

"I don't believe you…" She said, shaking her head no, auburn hair dancing in the air. "Liar!" With that said, she ran out the apartment, refused to believe his brother, refused to acknowledge what he said might be true.

She believed in him. He would never use her to get to her brother or the gangs. He said he loved her. She's willing to believe him, even if she had to be ignorant of other things… A sad way of loving someone? Perhaps. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to be with him, her cold, calculating, handsome, arrogant boyfriend – Seto Kaiba. For him, she was willing to do anything, even if it meant having a little argument with her brother or friends.

Almost every girl is attracted to a "bad-boy" type of man, Serenity Wheeler was no exception.

* * *

_His cruelty never appeared on his face,  
__She thought his sharp gazes were gentle stares,  
__Thought his coldness to be tenderness,  
__At the end she can no longer tell if he is  
__An Angel or a Demon…_

In a luxurious ballroom, a couple was dancing along with a sea of other couples. He was the most handsome of all in the ballroom, and she was the most innocently sweet girl compared to others. Her hazel eyes shown affection only for him.

"Serenity, move in with me." He suddenly bowed down a little and whispered in her ears.

"… I… I need some time to think…" She gasped, not expecting him to bring that topic up in public, even if it was just a whisper she alone could hear. A tint of blush appeared on her face.

"I brought another very beautiful mansion near the beach, just for you. Move there with me, and become the lady of that mansion." He tempted her with his soft kiss on her lips.

"… I don't know… I'm not ready to… sleep with you… just yet… So…" She never got to finish her sentence. He sealed her lips with a cold, unfeeling kiss, but she never noticed. To her, it was a passionate kiss.

Expecting more kisses from him, but he just pulled away from her, resuming the dance. He glared at her flushed cheek, without any emotions. His cobalt eyes were never warm when he looked at her, but she never seemed to notice. His cold attitude never makes her suspicious of his vile intentions, it only attracted her to him more and more each day.

He suddenly turned around, walking off the dance floor, and leaving her alone on the dance floor. She thought he was mad at her for rejecting his suggestions, so she panicked. She ran after him, out to the empty balcony. She stopped behind him, and hugged him from his sturdy back.

"… Seto… o-okay… I'll… move i-in… with you…" She whispered with a blushed cheek. So cute, so innocent, yet so fragile.

A triumphant smirk appeared on his face. She never saw his cruel smirk. Now he will proceed to the next stage of his plan… He turned around, and placed another kiss on her lips, until he heard her soft moans. He held tightly onto her waist, and pulled her out of the ballroom back to the limo. His destination – Kaiba mansion.

True, he had never yelled at her or physically hurt her. He had embraced her, kissed her, but that was all, nothing more. He was just being emotionally distant from her, which she never noticed. His kisses meant nothing, yet she didn't know. His promises to her were all lies. He would never protect her. Instead, he would break her. He would fracture the Wheeler family, through her.

She was just a tool. A tool to punish Joey Wheeler's good luck for finally able to defeat and humiliate him in Duel Monster. A tool to make Yugi guilty of his incapability to protect his best friend's sister. A tool to satisfy his own hate-filled heart. She was nothing more than a tool for revenge… Yet, she still hasn't noticed that.

* * *

_When he turned around and left,  
__Her heart was like pieces of fallen blossoms,  
__Fallen, muddled, shattered…_

He came into the mansion they had shared for four months, with another pretty blonde model hanging onto his arms. The model's whole body was completely glued to him. He stared at her coldly with his beautiful, yet cruel, sapphire eyes.

She stared at him and the beautiful model with widened eyes. "W-what are you doing? S-Seto?" Her voice trembled, unable to believe what he was doing. "Who is sh-she?" She tried to smile, but couldn't do it.

"Can't you see? She's my new _girlfriend_. I'm sick of being with you. She will be the new lady of this mansion starting from tomorrow. I'm giving you until tomorrow morning to pack and get the hell out of _my_ mansion!" He said as cruelly as he possibly could.

"… Why? Why, Seto? Tell me you're just joking…" She asked, tears already trialed down her pale cheeks. "You didn't mean what you just said… You wouldn't!"

"Do I look like I'm joking? I don't think so. You want to know why? Sure, why not tell you?" He glared at her with total disgust. "One, you are a Wheeler. Two, your mutt brother defeated me at last, by his dumb luck, shall I congratulate him? Sure, why not? I'll greet him with the broken heart of his beloved little sister. Hahaha… Three, as I've just said, I'm merely using you, and then throwing you aside like a used pair of shoes. Four, you are poor and not worth my time, unlike my new _girlfriend _here. And lastly, you are not as pretty as her, now are you?"

Not even giving her a chance to question him more, he turned around with the model still glued to his body and left the mansion. He didn't turn around, not even once, to look at her. But, the image of her crying helplessly on the floor was stuck in his mind as he left. That image will haunt him forever, unless he could resolve it somehow.

* * *

_Abandoning her,  
__He pushed both of them into the inferno fire of hell,  
__Forever being tormented,  
__Forever burning._

He walked out of the mansion with his icy blue eyes staring straight, suppressing the strong urge to turn around and just give her one last glance. Once outside of the gate of the mansion, he immediately shook off the blonde model from his body with disgust on his face.

The blonde model made an effort to cling back onto his body, but was immediately shoved aside with a strong push. The model fell onto the ground with a shriek, and gave him a teary-eyed look. He completely ignored her, continue on with his strides.

"Remember, I paid you to act with me. I did _not_ say that you can cling onto my body like a whore even after we're done acting in front of _her_." He said harshly. "If she is still in there tomorrow morning, kick her out. But, do _not_ ever hurt her physically. Unless you want to be cast out everywhere you go for the rest of your pathetic life."

Finished his commands, he got into the limo, and shut the door tight. The limo drove away, leaving an angry and humiliated blonde model sitting on the floor. The blonde model looked back at the house with hatred in her evil eyes…

Inside the limo, his eye brows were wrinkled, and a headache was visiting him. His heart felt like tons and tons of burdens had been placed on it. Shouldn't he be relieved after dumping _her_? Shouldn't he be happy to see her crying sorrowfully on the floor? Because he had successfully shattered her heart into thousands and millions of pieces? Shouldn't he be happy that he finally used her to get to Joey for defeating him by mere dumb luck?

The answer was, he should be happy and relieve. But, he wasn't. He felt even worse than before he had finished his planned-revenge against the Wheelers. An unfamiliar feeling started to squeeze his heart, remove air from his lungs, making him harder and harder to breathe. He felt like he was burning, being punished for what he did to her.

But he dismissed it rather quickly, forcing his minds back onto work. He had done what he originally intended to do. That was it. She would be out of his life forever. Whether she died of sorrow or moved on, it would no longer be his concerns. That was what he convinced himself, as the limo drove back to Kaiba mansion.

* * *

_Loving him,  
__She fell into to the abyss of hell,  
__Never able to be saved again…_

Sitting on the cold marble floor, tears streamed down her paler and paler cheeks. Her eyes stared dully at the direction he had left. Her heart throbbed with excruciating pain, making it hard for her to breathe.

She trusted him… How could he do this to her? She had been wrong about him all along? Was her brother truly telling her the truth? Warning her about the consequences of her being with him? Yet she totally ignored her brother, left him, hurt him… What was she to do now? She had grown way too accustomed to Kaiba's presence in her life already… How could she go back to the way of life before he came into her life?

She couldn't. There was no way she could live without him… What was to become of her now? She didn't even have a chance to ask him more… She wanted to know, was the gentleness, promises and kisses he left in her memories simply just an act? An act to fool her?

"How could you, Seto? I trusted you…" She whimpered. "… I love you… with all I have…"

She had given him everything she had, even her virginity… He had claimed her as his own, but he abandoned her now like she was some kind of insignificant doll.

Glancing at the scissor, which she was using to make a happy birthday card for him, the thought of suicide came to her mind. If it was so painful to being abandoned by him, what's the point of living and suffering? It would be rather easy to end her life, right there and then. All she had to do is to pick up that scissor, and stabbed her heart, which was throbbing intensely at the moment.

But then… the images of her brother, her friends, and _he_ came to mind. She was too scared, too selfish. She didn't dare to leave the world behind… She couldn't bear not seeing her beloved brother and friends forever, couldn't bear to see their sad faces, and couldn't bear to truly be separated into a different world from him – Seto Kaiba.

Hopelessly, she stared blankly at the door where he left, letting the memories flow through her mind. Her heart ached with each passing memories.

* * *

_Foolishly waiting,  
__From darkness 'til morning,  
__Face turned pale,  
__Heart pricked with pain,  
__Only wishing he'll come back to her soon…_

She sat there on the cold floor ever since he left. She couldn't find the strength to get up to her feet and go pack. She didn't want to leave this mansion, the place she shared many memories with him. She regarded those memories as happy ones, but now that she looked back, perhaps he had been ridiculing her stupidity of even believing him every time he was with her…

Her pale face still left with traces of tears, but she had no more tears to shed. Her heart became numb. All she had in mind was the wish that he would come back to her, smile at her, and soothe her that he was only joking. It has to be a cruel joke. Just a joke. Otherwise, it was just a nightmare…

She sat there all night, until morning, without eating anything, or saying anything. Until one of his employees came in with that blonde model. The blonde model had a triumphant smile on her face, and ordered her own belongings to be brought into the mansion.

The blonde model walked up to her and slapped her, yelling at her to get out. The blonde model even insulted her for being a whore to sleep with Kaiba. But she didn't care. She just wanted to sit there, to be forgotten, so that she can keep on staying in this mansion and wait for his return.

The blonde model yelled at her some more. Then, she walked away upstairs and banged the door shut. The guards grabbed her arms forcefully and threw her out of the mansion without mercy. They threw out all of her belongings, stepped on them, and shut the door in her face.

With nothing left except a photo of him and her in an empty wallet, she wondered through the streets. She couldn't go back to her brother anymore, not after all those hurtful words she blurted out just to be with Kaiba. She had no more homes, no place to go to, and no place to stay. From now on, she shall be a wondering soul, with an empty heart.

* * *

_Her heart had been shattered,  
__Yet she still can't let go,  
__Perhaps it would be a happy ending without him,  
__But with her tears, she still hopes he would return,  
__And make his promise come true…_

"Serenity!" Her brother's voice reached her ears. She raised her dull hazel eyes and stared at him blankly.

Joey rushed down the steps towards the beach where she had been sitting for days. He finally found her, and was going to get her home!

"I'm so glad I found you!" Joey hugged her tightly. Tears formed in his eyes. He was so grateful she was safely in his arms at last, after his long searches for her for days.

"… Joey…" Her voice was dreary. "I'm so sorry… Sorry…" She whimpered. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore once in her brother's protective arms. She held onto him tightly, very tightly.

"It's okay, Serenity. Let's go home. You're safe with me." He soothed her, patting her head softly.

"I should have listened to you… I should never have… said those hurtful words… I should have belief you… I don't deserve to be forgiven…" She choked on her tears, regret washing all over her like strong waves.

"I was never really angry at you… I'm just glad you're okay now. Let's go home. Yugi and the others are waiting for us." He assured her with sincerity. "Let's forget about Kaiba. Forget everything about him, okay?"

She nodded her head. It should be time she stop dreaming about what cannot come true. Her dream of being by his side forever had been completely shattered, by his own hands. She would be happy with her big brother and friends. She could start over with some other _good_ man.

Yet she could never let go of the memories she shared with him. She had been holding those dear memories too close to her heart. It was impossible to erase them. Not now, not in the future. She continued to sob, hoping that her tears would bring him back to her. If he still loves her, only if a little bit, he would come back and stop her tears. He promised to protect her, and she hope he would come back to her someday, and make his promise a reality.

* * *

_Refused to bear the pain in her heart anymore,  
__Doesn't want to face the harsh reality  
__After she wakes up from her dream,  
__She tried to forget.  
__But… even though  
__Too much love leads to a broken heart,  
__She still couldn't stop loving him…_

"No… don't leave…" Heart-wrenching cries sounded through her room. She was having a nightmare. A nightmare she had been having ever since he abandoned her alone in that mansion.

"Come back…" Tears drifted down her cheeks, eye brows wrinkled painfully. Her breathing became short and hasty. In her nightmare, she was chasing him in the darkness, but he left her behind.

"Seto…" She mumbled his name. A name that she could never forget, no matter how hard she might have already tried to do so.

She opened her eyes slowly, finally awaken from her nightmare. Tears had blurred her visions. She slowly wiped away the crystal-clear tears from her eyes and face. Every morning, she woke up crying. Every morning, sunny or rainy outside.

Her brother knocked, and came in with breakfast. He could tell she had been crying again, but he said nothing. Instead of reminding her of her wound, he'd rather try to heal her through brotherly love.

"I tried to forget, Joey… but I can't… The harder I tried, the more the nightmare haunts me…" She confessed, covering her face with her hands. "What else… can I do?"

He gently patted her back, pain appeared in his brown eyes. If it were not for him, she would never be targeted by Kaiba. If he hadn't beat Kaiba in the Duel Monster game, she would never have gotten involved between them. If he didn't work so hard to make his dream comes true, she would not suffer like she was now. Her sufferings were partly his fault. And he must congratulate Kaiba for completing the mission to destroy him and his little sister with success.

"Let's go to America." He whispered lowly. "Let's leave this place forever. _He_ will no longer haunt you in your dreams. Let's start over somewhere else." He told her of his decisions, pulling her closer protectively.

She looked up at him with hazy hazel eyes. "Leave… Domino?" She asked, uncertain about what she heard. "Can I… really… really start over somewhere else?" She whispered, questioning herself, not her brother.

"Of course, sis. I'll be there for you, always." Her big brother promised, kissing her on her forehead.

"And Mai?" She asked, refusing to separate her brother and his girlfriend just because he wanted to bring her to another faraway place to heal her wound in the heart.

"Don't worry, she's coming with us." Joey said with a big smile, assuring her everything will be all right.

She nodded idly. She would be leaving Domino soon. She would no longer be standing on the same soil as _he_ did. She no longer could see the same city as _he_ can. Could that be what she wanted? To leave a place where he's at forever? But what else can she do staying here? Nothing.

She wanted to forget, she tried to forget the images of _him_… But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Therefore, she decided to go with her brother, to another land far, far away. Perhaps distant, as well as time, will be the cure of her wounded heart.

* * *

_Walking alone on the street,  
__Her heart feels so empty,  
__Believed that only to be by his side,  
__She can find some answers.  
__She finally realized,  
__Only the place he's at,  
__Can be her home…_

Sky was dyed with orange, yellow, and blue as the sun slowly disappeared from the horizon. She sat on the empty beach, staring at the Pacific Ocean, hoping to see Japan. All she could do was to come to the beach everyday after college ends, staring at the far West.

She would be graduating college in a month. How long had it been since she came to America with Joey and Mai? She lost count of the days. It had seemed to her that she had left him in Japan for an eternity already. But in fact, it had only been two years.

She had never dare to turn on the television or flip through a newspaper, afraid to learn more about the CEO's recent activities, afraid to learn of his possible marriage. She had isolated herself in her own world, refusing to go out with any other men, no matter how good they might be. The world went on as if no one notices her pain.

He never once tried to find her. Never. He abandoned her, and cruelly left without even giving her a single glance. He never really cared about her existence anymore, right?

She slowly stood up. Giving one last glance at the horizon, she turned around and walked home. Walking alone on the street, not paying any attention to others, she felt like she was just a living doll, with nothing to hope for, nothing to be excited about. Her heart had grown numb, never to feel any emotions again, except melancholiness.

A couple walked past her, hand in hand. Her hazel eyes widened as a thought struck her mind. She finally realized that her only hope ever since he left her was to continue being with him! She didn't want to leave Domino, she didn't want to leave him. That mansion he let her lived in before, that was the only place she can truly call home, because he was there. That was the only reason she had been spending time on the beach staring in the direction of Japan.

She had left to escape the painful memories, painful truth, but in the process, it only caused her more sufferings. Perhaps, she should go back. Perhaps. But… if he already married that blonde model, what else should she do if she were to go back?

Shaking her head, she refused to think any more. It should be time she moves on with her life. She had wasted enough time mourning for being separated by him, being used by him. Two years should be enough to heal her wound in the heart. He had giving her a death blow by saying those harsh words to her, and she had been through hell, emotionally. It should be time she pulls herself back up from the abyss of darkness, and looks at the world with hope. _Should_, that was the key word. But… she couldn't find the energy to do so.

As she crossed the street deep in thought, two bright yellow lights dashed towards her at lightning speed. When she lifted her head, her hazel eyes widened, she gasped slightly, and she froze in place, unable to move.

The image of the car got larger and larger in her dilated pupils, but she couldn't find the energy to move out of the way… An unnoticeable shriek escaped her mouth in the noisy city streets where people were rushing home from work… This, an accident, might obliterate her existence and memories in the world, as if she had never existed.

* * *

_Only by destroying,  
__Will he be able to regain, recreate,  
__It's only because he had fallen too deep,  
__Loved too fervently…_

In the giant, luxurious office, a middle-aged man begged for mercy with his trembled voice. The young, cold CEO with icy blue eyes didn't even look at the poor middle-aged man as he continued typing away on his laptop.

"Please, Mr. Kaiba. Don't destroy my company… What have we done to you? We are just a small company trying to earn some money to live." The man begged for mercy to no avail.

The young CEO only pressed down a button, and guards came rushing in, dragging the middle-aged man out of the office. He was left alone in his office, staring blankly at the screen.

He had become colder and crueler, if that was even possible. He had succeeded in breaking _her_ heart, indirectly making that mutt and that tri-colored-hair opponent of his suffer. He should be happy, yet he was not. All he felt ever since he left her crying on the floor that night was emptiness.

Had he truly misplaced his heart by accident on her during his plan of revenge? He shouldn't have. He had been denying that fact, ever since he was with her, ever since he left her, ever since… But the more he denied, the more he longed to see her once again.

He missed her innocent smile, her joyful expressions, her silky auburn hair, her beautiful hazel eyes, her blushes when she was in his arms, and everything else about her. But he would not admit to himself his desire for her. He worked long hours, continued to be cruel to others, and destroyed many other companies, big or small, for no particular reason.

He could only forget about her when he was destroying others. Others should suffer since he, too, was suffering. Seeing others' twisted, painful face gave him the triumph of victory, gave him the superior feelings he used to love. Only by destroying, can he numb his heart, regain control over his rationality, and recreate his sense of superiority.

He had sunk too deep in the live he shared with her for that short four months. In order to suppress and deny his feelings, the only way he could think of was to work, to destroy others, to make the whole world suffer with him… and her.

* * *

_The stupid things he did in the past,  
__The harsh words he said before,  
__Are all not on purpose,  
__It's just that,  
__He cared too much about everything concerning her…_

_Ring Ring _The phone rang suddenly, tearing up the dreadful silence in the cold office.

"Kaiba here." He picked up the phone and answered with apathetic voice.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir. A message was left for you from Yugi. He said Joey Wheeler had called him about his little sister having a serious car accident." The secretary informed him monotonously.

Cerulean eyes widened. A sharp pain suddenly throbbed his heart. The world seemed to have frozen all of a sudden. What was it that he just heard? It must have been his imagination. Did the secretary just told him that… that Serenity had a… serious… car accident?

Impossible! She was still fine when he left her in the mansion sobbing on the floor. She was heart-broken, but she was still physically fine back then! It had been a mere two years… She should have moved on with her life already, forgotten about him and his cruel acts. So she should still be fine… She should be fine… He assured himself.

He dropped the phone, and slammed his fist on the table. Why wasn't his mind functioning correctly? Why couldn't he feel nothing for her when he heard of her accident? Why did he even care for the mutt's sister?

His heart was all muddled. He couldn't see clearly what he wanted to do. But, like a reflex, he picked up his trench coat and dashed towards Yugi's place. He had no idea what he was doing. Was he going to ask Yugi the whereabouts of the Wheelers? He knew they left Domino, but had no idea where they went. He refused to go check up on the conditions of Serenity ever since he left her. But now, unconsciously, he knew he really wanted to see if she's all right from the accident.

He started to regret while he dashed towards the limo. He regretted refusing to admit his own feelings, regretted hurting her so much, regretted being blinded by his hate for being defeated, regretted everything he did to her.

He finally understood, he loved her. No longer able to deny that, he must admit to himself. He did do all those despicable things to her on purpose, but deep down he didn't do them on purpose, because he was blinded by his own self-centered hate for those around her. In fact, he did cared for her, but his egoistical self wouldn't acknowledge his feelings.

He had indeed cared too much about her. Unconsciously, he chose to end it all, to proceed with plan of revenge. Because once he acknowledges his true feelings for her, he would become weak. The CEO of Kaiba Corp. can never become weak. Unacceptable!

Was it too late to be forgiven? Why did people always regret after they lost someone or something they cared deeply for, or on the verge of losing those?

"Revenge really _is_ a two-sided blade, hurting others and themselves…" He mumbled with raspy voice. He never took that advice from Yugi or even Mokuba, but now… he finally understood they were right, and he was wrong, terribly wrong.

If only he has another chance to repent for what he did, repent for her sufferings… For the first time, the fearless CEO of Kaiba Corp. was afraid. Afraid of losing her, someone dear to him.

* * *

_Lightly kissing the pain in her eyes,  
__Secretly regretting that he had hurt her so much in the past,  
__Once her love disappears,  
__Life will only contain loneliness…_

The door opened silently. He walked into the hospital room slowly, cobalt eyes locked on her fragile form on the bed. Her life was only sustained by the machine, but the doctors claimed that she could recover.

His footsteps were the only sound in the room. Every step he took, the agonizing pain in his heart increased. She looked so fragile, so pale, like a lifeless doll sleeping on the bed. Her joyful smiles she had when she used to be with him disappeared. But she looked so peaceful, still so innocent, as if all her sorrow and sufferings caused by him had disappeared.

He stopped at the side of the bed, sat down in a chair, and picked up her hand. He lightly kissed her hand, then her forehead, hoping his calls to her would pull her out of unconsciousness. But she didn't stir. The only sound in the room was the machine-operating noises.

"I'm here, Serenity… I'm finally here to see you…" His voice was raspy. It was hard to say these words, as if something was stuck in his throat.

"Open your eyes, and look at me." He commanded in a not-so-forceful voice. He sounded more like he was pleading her to open her eyes.

No response. He closed his tired blue eyes, holding tightly onto her hand. He vowed to stay by her side, day and night. He would not allow any demons or ghosts to come after her soul. He would protect her from them, and keep her alive. If he failed to carry out his vows, he shall follow her, wherever her soul goes. That was a promised he whispered into her ears.

Day and night, he stayed by her side. He lost count of how many days he had been there in the hospital. He rarely eats, but still did, in order to stay awake and look at her. Her life was no longer in danger. She had recovered physically. But the doctors were unsure why she still hasn't wake up.

"It shouldn't be physical problems. Perhaps emotional? My guess is something too painful, too unbearable happened in her life. We've seen patients who gave up on life even though they may be perfectly healthy. Once a person loses the will to live, the body might really cease to function as a whole." One doctor explained to him. "My advice to you is, try talking more to her. She'll hear your voice, and perhaps one day she _will_ wake up. There's still so much we didn't know about the human brain. So, if she gains the will to live once again, she will eventually wake up."

"Did I really cause that much pain to you?" He asked her while caressing her cheek. Her face no longer looked so pale compared to the first time he saw her in the hospital weeks ago.

"Wake up, Serenity. Wake up and punish me. I'll feel much better if you punish me." He whispered. For the first time, a drop of tear slid out of the corner of his eyes. He rested his head on her stomach, tired of the stress he had felt since he learned of her accident.

Miraculously, her finger jolted. Slowly, she opened her eyes and focused her visions. Then, she stared at him in confusion. He lifted his head, surprised to find her finally awake!

"Serenity?" He asked with a shaky voice, uncertain if she had truly awakened. His blue eyes locked with her hazel eyes.

Tears suddenly filled her eyes, blurring her visions once again. Was she dreaming? Could Seto really be here with her? Could he be looking at her so passionately? She closed her eyes and refused to open them. If it were a dream, then never let her wake up. She'd rather be in her dreams, where she could see Seto.

He panicked. Why did she close her eyes again? He saw her surprise, her gratefulness, her pain, and her fear in her hazel eyes before she closed them again. He understood. He had hurt her too much in the past.

"It's really me, Serenity. Open your eyes and look at me… please…" For the first time, the arrogant CEO actually pleaded someone. "I'm really… sorry… for all those awful things I did to you… I was wrong, I was selfish, I was blinded by my own hatred… I don't deserve to be forgiven, but at least… at least let me compensate for those horrible things I did." For the first time, he apologized, but didn't feel humiliated to apologize, because he apologized to the only woman he loved in his entire life.

She opened her teary eyes. Drops of tears, like pearls, drifted down her cheeks. She couldn't find her voice to say anything. He leaned down and kissed her eyes, hoping to erase all the pain he had saw in her eyes before.

He leaned down again, giving her a tight embrace. He was grateful she had finally awakened from her eternal slumber. She held onto her precious life. A satisfied but faint smile slowly appeared on her face. He had finally come to see her.

* * *

_When he held her in his arms,  
__The world seemed to have stop,  
__Because of his love,  
__She exists in the world…_

Ever since she saw him the day she awakened from the unconsciousness caused mainly by the car accident, he had disappeared once again. She couldn't help but believe that it was only her imaginations. She doubted that he would even come visit her, let alone apologized to her.

A ridiculing smile appeared on her face. She was deriding herself for even think that he still cares for her. The door suddenly opened, interrupting her thoughts. Her big brother and Mai came in, ready to bring her home.

"Let's go, hun." Mai said to her and helped her with a bag of clothes.

"I'm so grateful you're fine now." Joey told her, giving her a warm embrace.

She looked towards the door, hoping she would see _him_. Though she believed she was just hallucinating before, she still had this tiny wish that he would come, and that he still cares about her.

But to her disappointment, he never appeared. She walked sullenly alongside Joey and Mai out of the hospital. Indeed, she must have been dreaming, she assured herself.

"Wait here, Serenity. We'll go get the car. Don't move, okay?' Her big brother told her in front of the hospital. She nodded slightly, didn't really understand what he was talking about. She heard her brother saying something, but the words didn't sink into her mind. The only person occupying her mind was Seto Kaiba.

She stood there alone, as Joey and Mai went to get the car. Unaware of her surroundings, she didn't notice a tall figure walking towards her. Her eyes were just fixed in the sky.

The man walked in front of her, lifted her chin gently, until their eyes locked. She gasped. He smiled. She stared at him in disbelief. He looked at her with firmness in his eyes.

"Forgive me?" He mouthed those words in silent, eyes looking at her with regret and sincerity.

She looked at him, didn't know what to do. She was shocked to see him, not really expecting to see him here in person.

"I'm sorry for the things I did in the past… Let me use my life to compensate for all the sufferings you have endured." He whispered to her. Then, he got down on his knee, taking out a box from the pocket, holding her hand gently. He looked passionately into her eyes. "Serenity, will you marry me?"

She gasped again. He was… proposing to her? Could this really be true? Could her shattered dream come true? Could that be too much to hope for? Joyful tears slowly formed in her eyes, blurring his image. "Is this… another illusion? Is this… another of your… game?" She asked uneasily. She'd rather not find out the answers if those answers will break her once again into pieces.

"No, this is not an illusion, nor is this a game. I'm serious. Marry me, let me use the rest of my life to make you happy. Let me protect you so you will never have to feel sad, fear, or shed another tear. I don't deserve to be forgiven, so let me take care of you, forever." He whispered. He was even surprised that he, the great CEO of Kaiba Corp., could say such romantic things. In the past, he wouldn't even do this, but now's different.

Tears slid down her cheeks, not because of grief, but because of joy. She had never hated him, so there was nothing she can forgive about him. Her dream, once shattered by his own hands, was coming true! She nodded slowly and let him put on the ring on her finger. He stood up and hugged her very, very tightly, burying his face into her soft auburn hair, and inhaling the familiar scent belonging only to her.

She held onto his waist tightly too. She missed being in his arms. Time seemed to have stop for them. Her once broken heart started to revive and jump. Her once gloomy world returned to the normal, colorful world. She no longer felt empty in her heart. He felt exactly the same way. The once cold world turned back into a warm world, all because of her.

"Don't ever let me go again!" She yelled lowly.

"I won't. I'll never let you go!" He promised in a low growl.

Because of him, she was no longer a lifeless doll wondering in the streets. She saw her brother and Mai smiling at them from far away. They must have known that he will propose to her, so they pretended to get the car to let Kaiba approach her.

* * *

_Her lovely smile was his only devotion,  
__No matter how much time may have elapsed,  
__No one else could replace her in his heart…_

She was cooking in the kitchen. She was his personal cook, always preparing a table of good food when he returned from work. The warmth of a family felt so good.

As she was cooking, the sweet smile never left her face. It had been two years. She had been married to him for two years. Ever since he proposed to her, she had always been smiling. He no longer saw that miserable, painful expressions on her face or in her eyes. He smiled too, thankful that she no longer suffers. He was thankful that he realized his feelings for her before it was too late, before something dreadful really happened to her.

Looking at her smile, he promised to make her happy every moment of their lives. Her smile would be his only devotion, aside from his company of course. But, she was his priority compared to the whole Kaiba Corp., even Mokuba came in second.

"Seto! You're home early!" She smiled as she leaped out of the kitchen into his arms, still in her apron. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Need any help in the kitchen?" He asked her, pushing her back into the kitchen.

"No, you stay out of the kitchen! Don't you remember anything about last time? The disaster that you made trying to help me cook? You're better off facing the computer than facing the cooking equipments." She said as she continued with her cooking.

"Right." He answered as he hugged her from her back, observing what she was cooking for him. She let him hug her as she continued cooking. Smiles appeared on both of their faces.

He implanted soft kisses down her neck. She let out a few giggles before finally kicking him out of the kitchen, then resuming on her cooking.

The painful past they both suffered through seemed to have been forgotten. They now have a sweet life together, back in the mansion he originally invited her to move in with himself.

* * *

_She's missing him,  
__A little bit more every day,  
__She's depending on him,  
__More and more each day,  
__Does he know that?_

Sitting on the sofa with scissor in one hand and a blue colored card board in another hand, she was making a card for him. Tomorrow will be his birthday, October 25th. A sweet smile made its way up her lips. She had been making birthday cards for him for straight two years.

Cutting out two hearts, one pink, one red, she glued them onto the blue card. The card may not be the prettiest one can find, but it was made with all her heart and love for him. She continued decorating the card, and at last, took out a pen and wrote messages in there.

After she finished the card, she stared at it for a while, the smile broadening. He gave her a warm home, and protected her so that she no longer felt any emptiness inside her heart. She was grateful for all he had done for her.

She walked into the kitchen, opening the oven. The cake was done. She took out bottles of sprinkles and cream, and started decorating the cake. It was the birthday cake she was making for him. And, tomorrow, he would be with her all day long! Because it was his birthday, and she had insisted that he take a day off from work. He, of course, didn't argue with her, but simply nodded his head in agreement, with a smirk.

Taking a glance at the clock, she sighed. When will it be the time he comes home? How come the day passed so slow without him? She sighed again. She missed his "evil" smirks, missed his chestnut colored hair, missed his beautiful sapphire eyes, missed his kisses, missed his warm embraces, and everything else about him.

She missed him more and more everyday. She hoped for the time he return home to come sooner, day after day.

* * *

_He's missing her,  
__A little bit more everyday,  
__He loves having her around,  
__More and more each day,  
__Does she know that?_

Sitting in the black leather chair in his giant office, blue eyes scanned the computer screen. He was rushing to finish his work for the day. He had good reason to do that, since his beloved wife had insisted that he spend tomorrow, the whole day, with her. Of course, tomorrow was a special day – his birthday.

Closing the laptop, he turned his chair around to face the window, surveying the blue sky outside. It was a sunny day. His mood no longer remained in the thunderstorm like it used to. Now, he saw the world with an optimistic view, all because of her.

He missed her innocent hazel eyes, missed her giggles, missed her sweet smiles, missed her cooking, and missed everything about her. He couldn't wait until the time he finishes work every day, all because that means he could go home to see her. He's missing her a lot more each day, and didn't plan to change that.

Turning his chair back, he glanced at the clock. Good, finally, it was time for him to go home. A giant smirk appeared on his face. Tonight, he would enjoy the meal she was cooking for him, and then, he would enjoy the dessert… her.

And tomorrow, he gets to spend the whole entire day with her. Of course, one of the biggest birthday present he would get would be… once again, her.

There will be many more happy days for them. He will personally make sure they're both happy. Perhaps, it might be time to add a new member to their family. Perhaps. That means, he gets to enjoy her a lot more at nights. The smirk broadened on his face as he made his way home.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**Note:** Okay, this one-shot is done. It took me several days, because I don't have that much time each day. This is also the longest I've ever written so far. But it made sense; one shot might be a little bit longer than the usual one chapter, since chapters are parts of a story. Right? Hmm, am I making any sense? Anyway…

How is it? Anyone likes it? Or anyone hates it? I personally liked it a lot, but that's just me I guess. So, please review, and tell me what you think.

True, Kaiba is a heartless bastard in the beginning, and maybe no one can stand Serenity's frailness of unable to move on from Kaiba… But at least it is a happy ending for them ;)


End file.
